


Soulmates AU

by Dreamy213



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy213/pseuds/Dreamy213
Summary: Prompt: When you first touch your soulmate, you see the worst day of their life~~~~~~Just an excuse for me to write about the celestial war lol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since Lia had arrived at the Devildom.

And it had been 6 months since she had gotten a tattoo on the inside of her lower arm

“Where am I?”. A soulmate tattoo. Someone in the courtroom that day, was someone she was bound to. The problem was… who? 

She had spent weeks just thinking about it, hours talking theories with Asmo, more hours researching facts with Satan. Were there more people than the student council in that room at the time?!?? Either that or her soulmate was Diavolo, which terrified her. 

It was late at night, and she was pouring over the endless pile of studies that RAD had provided her with. She couldn’t even go to Satan because he was out, and something told her the other brothers were less than competent. Well, aside from one. But the eldest brother seemed so… far away. Always cooped up in his room, and when he wasn’t, he looked like he was about to collapse at any moment. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he pushed her away, always busy with something. She struggled to study for a bit before giving up, and made her way to the demon’s room. The door was open slightly, she knocked lightly before entering the room. 

She found Lucifer knocked out at his desk, ink dripping from the edge of his fountain pen, his bare fingers clenched so tight around it they were shaking. She tried to get the pen out of his grip, their hands brushing together. 

She wasn’t in his room anymore. 

Instead, she found herself facing an army of angels. Turned back 5000 years in time. 

_The glint of his angelic sword spread throughout the realm as he raised it to the sky. The thin line holding everyone back snapped. Immediately, the clouds filled with the cries of battle. Mammon's hair flew around him like the halo sitting on his head as he zipped around, decapitating many, somehow still keeping an air of grace around him. Lucifer felt a pang of pride as he sliced his own foes, truly mercilessly. Truly terrible screams were all everyone could hear, fire all everyone could see. For angels didn’t bleed, they burned, heavenly fire pouring from their veins._

_Each of the brothers were terrifying in their own manner, some were not as straightforward as the 3 eldest, with Levi resorting to a more hands on method, tossing enemies over his shoulder off the clouds, using his hands to crack their necks. Asmo brandished a bow and arrow, shooting his enemies in the heart with blazing arrow tips, somehow remaining spotless, his white uniform not singed in the slightest. Beel manned the weapons, not wanting to fight, but wanting to support his brothers. His twin, however, was a different story. The youngest thrust his hands into angel’s chests, ripping their hearts out and shoving it down their throats._

_Lucifer brushed the fallen angel’s ashes off of his uniform, his white gloves now a light shade of grey. The boys were winning, piles of ashes all around them, the fallen soldiers reduced into such a state._

_Before Michael happened._

_The archangel had walked slowly onto the battlefield, not even batting an eye at his dead comrades. The rest was a blur, Lucifer and Michael’s swords clashing together, Lucifer screaming at Mammon, who had come to help him, to stay back. This was his battle. But Levi’s battle was already over. The third eldest was slowly burning, before he leaned back and fell down over the clouds, falling at an alarming rate. Lucifer watched with horror as Mammon let out a roar and jumped after his younger brother, only for him to get shot in the back. The two brothers clutched at each other, a blinding ball of flames shooting out of the heavens. Michael took advantage of the eldest angel's state, and slashed at him, throwing him back. Lucifer tumbled back on the clouds. Asmo turned his head away, his hands shaking, still trying to shoot, but not nearly as accurate as before._

_This was a mistake, the blazing arrow bounced off of the enemies shields, and pierced through his little sister’s wings. He immediately dropped his weapons, screaming at what he had done, running towards Lilith, an opposing angel crashed into him, both of them falling over the edge. Asmo’s tears started running down as he curled up into a ball, accepting the fall. He prayed for the gods to forgive him, for he had sinned._

_Belphie froze, watching the arrow pierce Lilith’s wings, before he too was flung over the edge. He fell for a few seconds, before being wrapped in his twin brothers arms. Belphie looked over Beel’s shoulder, only to see Lilith falling. He screamed and clawed at his brothers back, punching him, yelling at him to let him go, to go save Lilith. Beel only buried his face in the crook of Belphie’s neck, clutching him tighter to his aching chest._

_Lucifer heard his little brother’s screams, his heart sinking, his body up in flames. Before he grabbed his wings and pulled, the-_

Lia snapped back to reality, face to face with a furious Lucifer. He was crushing her wrist, his eyes as fiery as his body all those centuries ago. Lia was shaking, what had she just seen? There was no way… 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lucifer growled at her, his horns crashing out of his skull. Lia just gaped at him, not knowing how to explain herself. This only seemed to agitate the demon more 

“I asked you a question, human.” he gripped her wrist tighter, causing her to hiss in pain “Or do you wish to provoke me further?” 

Lia offered no explanation and simply bowed her head, for once, she was speechless. Lucifer knew how much she’d seen, and he was horrified. 

He would make sure she’d never tell a soul

No matter the cost

  
  



	2. Lia's worst day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned if Lucifer also saw Lia's worst memories, so here we are

While Lia was entering Lucifer’s memories, he wasn’t getting off scot free either.

But instead of entering the past, he was a few weeks into the future.

_ Lia sat in the living room, wringing her hands, unable to keep still. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and all 7 of them sat in a sort of circle with her, having been called there earlier. She took a quick glance at Lucifer before pulling up her sleeve. _

_ “A few months ago, I got this tattoo, a soulmate tattoo.” She began, watching each of their faces curl into different expressions. Asmo leaned forward in his seat, had she found out who it is?  _

_ “And, recently, I found out who it is…” This time, everyone looked intrigued, even Belphie rubbed his eyes and paid attention. Levi fiddled with the cord of his headphones, he knew it wasn’t going to be him, but he could hope right?  _

_ Lia took a deep breath before continuing, gesturing to the eldest brother _

_ “...Lucifer is my soulmate.”  _

_ The room was so quiet, you could drop a pin and hear the clink as it fell on the wooden floor. Lia regretted everything as she saw their faces drop, tears pricking at Levi’s eyes as possibly the biggest wave of envy crushed him. Satan’s eyes burnt with rage, his nails digging into his trousers where his hands rested. Lucifer’s smug expression wasn’t helping, she felt an urge to slap his prideful little face. But this urge was quickly replaced with the feeling of her heart shatter, as Mammon stood up, his shoulders slumped, his face turned away from everyone. _

_ “Well, congratulations.” His voice was shaking, as was his body. Lia could hear that he was about to cry. Mammon stuffed his hands into his pockets and left the room, many of his brothers looking like they wanted to do the same. Lia clutched a hand over her mouth. Nononononononono this wasn’t what she wanted! She went up to get after him before feeling someone clench onto her wrist.  _ _  
_ _ “Leave him be.” Lucifer’s smooth voice filled the room  _ _  
_ _ “He’ll get over this childish fit soon enough.” Lia felt her blood boil. How dare he, what in god's name had Lucifer done to think he could act this way?! Lucifer, who continuously put her down. Lucifer, who didn’t even give her a second glance until a few weeks ago, when it benefited HIM. Lucifer, who ruled the house with fear and would likely rule her the same way. Compared to Mammon, who had always put her first. Made his admiration clear. Who was such a sweet and caring brother. In that moment, she saw nothing but scorn for the eldest brother.  _

_ She snatched her hand away, watching the prideful demon’s eyes flare up.  _

_ “Don’t touch me.” She hissed at him, before running after Mammon, making it in time to see his door slam behind him. She knocked on the door, calling out his name, before the knocking turned into frantic hammering, until she was practically screaming at him. As she took a breather, her heart banging hard against her chest, she leaned against his door. She could hear small sobs coming from inside the demon’s room. She felt a pang in her heart, before tears started making their way down her face. She pressed her forehead against the cold door, her shoulders shaking. _

_ “Please, PLEASE, Mammon, let me in” She croaked, her throat hoarse.  _ __  
_ “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen, it’s not your fault just please-” She nearly fell down forwards as he finally opened the door. Lia felt as if she could relax from relief as she threw herself at him, burying her face into his chest, she clutched at him as she sobbed, wanting him to say something, anything. She felt Mammon stiffen as soon as she made contact with him, after staying like that for around a minute, she unburied her chest and lifted a shaking hand to his face, attempting to wipe the tears that fell from his frozen figure. He grabbed her wrist as her finger brushed against his face, refusing to look to her. Lia nearly burst into tears again as her heart sank into her shoes. What did she do….  _ _  
_ __ “Mammon-” She began to say before getting cut off by him as he, almost forcefully, pushed her away. 

_ “I think you should leave.” He bluntly said, not the slightest sound of remorse in his monotone voice. Lia nearly fainted once Mammon looked at her for a slight second, his sapphire eyes looked so… faint. None of the light that had occupied them before remained, just the slightest glimmer of what she hoped wouldn’t fade. She stumbled back, too stunned to even cry. Was this... was this how their friendship was gonna end?! No, it couldn’t! Did those months mean nothing to him?!  _

_ They couldn’t have. All those memories must have meant something?!  _

_ Lia struggling to figure out how the uniform worked, Mammon trying to help and both of them getting tangled in the mess that was the RAD uniform together. _

_ Lia introducing him to bubble tea, and nearly spitting her drink out as he nearly choked on the little pearls that rested among the waves of the cup. _

_ Lia being woken up in the middle of the night to go on all these shenanigans. Both of them running under the devildom night sky, their laughs filling the silence. Laying there on the grass, looking up at the stars together, their hands intertwined as Mammon explained the history of each one.  _

_ Lia watched all these memories crumble before her eyes, reaching for Mammon before the door was slammed once more, this time in her face. She collapsed on her knees, watching a shadow looming onto her. She felt Lucifer’s gloved hand settle on her shoulder, and gave up, giving herself entirely to him. _

It was then that Lucifer snapped back to reality, staring into his soulmate's petrified face. Was that how she viewed him? That wouldn’t do…. 

He let go of her wrist and tilted her chin up with his bare hand, his eyes digging into her soul. 

He would change the future he saw. 

No matter the cost.


End file.
